In the related art, a point of sales (POS) system is introduced in a store such as a supermarket or a convenience store to process sales of commodities purchased by customers and to manage sales data of the store.
The POS system includes one or a plurality of POS terminals and a server such as a store server. Each POS terminal performs sales registration and payment processing for commodities purchased by customers. The server receives and stores sales data from the one or the plurality of POS terminals and manages the sales data of the store.
A coin change machine and a bill change machine (hereinafter, collectively referred to as an “automatic change machine”) that are used for deposit and withdrawal of bills and coins (hereinafter, collectively referred to as “money”) are connected to each POS terminal. Money that is received from customers is deposited and stored in each automatic change machine. Change that is to be given to customers is withdrawn from each automatic change machine.
Each POS terminal issues receipts to be given to customers. Commodity information related to commodities purchased by customers, payment information related to payment, and the like are printed on the receipts. A roll of receipt paper is stored in each POS terminal, and the receipts are issued by printing the commodity information, the payment information, and the like on the receipt paper.
Money needs to be collected from each automatic change machine filled with money. Also, each automatic change machine having not enough money needs to be refilled with money. In addition, if the receipt paper becomes insufficient by issuing the receipts, the receipt paper needs to be replaced with new receipt paper.
If refill or collection of money in an automatic change machine or replacement of receipt paper is performed, operations with respect to the corresponding POS terminal or automatic change machine needs to be stopped. Thus, when the store is congested, refill or collection of money in each automatic change machine or replacement of receipt paper in each POS terminal causes customers performing payment to wait.